


can I come in?

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate killing game AU, Gen, Platonic Relationships, non-despair!junko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: Junko talks to the headmaster a lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> YOU CAN RIP THIS FROM MY DEAD HANDS I LOVE JIN BONDING WITH HIS STUDENTS.
> 
> Non-despair Junko is my child I love her.
> 
> Also yes I put her in a killing game I'm sorry.

“Headmaster? Is it OK if I come in?”

  
Her knocks were gentle and polite, though internally, it was hard to stay calm. She was nervous, scared, and excited, all wrapped up in a ball of pastel pink cuteness. Junko Enoshima was going to attend Hope’s Peak officially today. After this interview, her title of SHSL Fashionista would be official. It was hard to contain her delight.  
“Of course. Come in.”  
She heard his voice for the first time and jumped slightly, staring at the door for a few brief moments before pushing down on the door handle and letting herself in.  
“Hi, I’m Junko Enoshima! It's a pleasure to meetcha, headmaster!”  
“Jin Kirigiri. Welcome to Hope’s Peak Academy, Enoshima.”  
He gave her a smile, and she smiled back, feeling a little of her nervousness melt away at the sight of it - he seemed so nice!  
“Thank you, sir! Shall I sit down and-”  
“Of course.” He gestured with a hand for her to come in closer, and she quickly complied, shuffling across the carpet and sitting down (it was a very comfy sofa). “Begin whenever you're ready.”  
“Alright! Uh… I’m Junko Enoshima, 17, and I like a lot of cute things…”

* * *

“Headmaster, headmaster! Let me in!!”  
“Enoshima? Is that you?”  
She nodded as if he could see her behind the door she was slamming her fists against, her eyes welling with tears and makeup running down her cheeks. The door quickly unlocked and opened, and she pulled away, hands shaking as they were held close to her chest.  
“My god, Enoshima. You look like a mess-”  
“She’s missing!”  
“...What?”  
“My sister! Muku-chan! She's gone I can't find her anywhere… O-oh god, is she hurt? Is she dead-” she was brought to silence by a hand on her shoulder, misty blue eyes looking up to meet deep purple ones, filled with concern.  
“It’s OK. We can find her.”  
She softened at his touch and looked up with misty eyes, nodding as best she could as finally she started to sob into her hands.

  
They found out later that day Mukuro was just staying at kendo practice an extra hour.

* * *

“Headmaster! Headmaster! Can I come in?”  
It was a quarter of the way through her first school year, and it was time for the school reports. After the talent exams a few weeks back, Junko had been eager to get her results. Jin had sent them out last week - and by the time of her voice, it was safe to assume she’d just received her.  
As he opened to door to greet her he was almost blinded by her smile, and knocked over by her bouncing into his room, holding the paper close to her chest.  
“E-Enoshima, please be a little more careful-”  
“All A’s, headmaster! The board graded me all A’s, look, look!” She shoved the paper in his face, her grin only widening. And as she started laughing happily, almost on the verge of tears, he couldn't help but laugh with her. It was nice to see her taking pride in her grades, especially when she was so flippant about attending class to begin with.

* * *

“Headmaster?” Her knocks were more gentle than usual, more subdued, as she took a small step back from the door. “Is it alright for me to come in?”  
There wasn’t an answer right away, and Junko tilted her head a little bit, at least expecting a ‘Is everything alright?’ from the voice she was so used to - after all, she came to his office often enough, sometimes for no reason other than to talk. But instead, the door creaked open, and-  
“Ah, Enoshima?” The talentscout’s appearance was unexpected, to say the least, and Junko jumped a little at the sound of his voice.  
“Eh? Kizakura-sensei? Shouldn’t you be… you know, teaching our class?”  
“You know learning in a classroom isn’t mandatory for you kids, so teaching isn’t by extension.” Kizakura shrugged his shoulders, swinging the door open to lean against the frame. “‘Sides, I gotta hold out the fort here until the headmaster gets back?”  
“He’s… gone?”  
“A meeting with the committee about some secret project… he didn’t tell me anything about it. Said it was classified.” He frowned a little, the expression seeming almost out of place on the face of a man who almost always looked like he didn’t care too much whether things were going wrong or not.  
Seeing that only made Junko more worried, and she looked around, as if Jin would be making his approach before she had the chance to speak again.  
“Why’d you wanna see him, anyways?”  
“Oh! Uh, I just… I dunno. I feel like things are going to go downhill soon… I’m scared.”  
Kizakura raised an eyebrow under his hat and shook his head slightly. “That’s some intuition you’ve got there… you’re free to stay for when he gets back, I suppose. There’s no harm in that - plus, at least then I’ll have some company.” He smiled slightly, trying to be reassuring, though he didn’t know what he was being reassuring for exactly. Despite that, though, when the model looked up, she shot one of similar calibre back, looking more grateful than anything else.  
“Thank you… I’d really appreciate that.”

* * *

 The riots outside were getting louder by the day, and she didn’t like it in the slightest.

  
The windows had been bolted up by the strong Sakura, and the doors boarded up with heavy objects and chains, so they were safe, at least. But there was still the thought that maybe, just maybe… something could go wrong. And the screams and shouts and gunfire that hit the iron sheets covering the windows didn’t make it better. The thoughts and fear manifesting in Junko’s head were feeding on her ego and her personality more and more every day, like demoralising leeches, almost making her feel faint at times. She had to do something.

  
Knock, knock.  
“...Kirigiri-sensei?” Her voice was meek, mousy, and not Junko like at all, but it was hard to speak up when your throat was starting to tighten up as you tried not to cry.  
No answer. She knocked again.  
“Is it alright if I… if I come talk to you?”  
...No response. Junko shivered. What if he- she knocked again before she could finish that thought, this time not saying anything.  
The door didn’t open, and no voice indicated that anyone was there. Did that mean… no, she hadn’t seen him go outside - no one saw him go outside - so there was no way someone could have gotten to him, unless… no, he couldn’t have possibly-  
“...Enoshima?” The door finally opened, and Jin never looked like more of a mess. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days, with his hair messy and his shirt untucked, his suit jacket hastily tossed onto the couch. “God, you look awful, are you alright?”  
Though the irony of his statement was noted, and admittedly a little hilarious, Junko didn’t react to it very well. In that moment, everything seemed to topple on top of her, and her aqua eyes welled with tears, before she threw herself against the headmaster in a hug, sobbing into his chest.  
And though Jin was taken aback, and a little uncomfortable, he didn’t so anything to stop her, or to move her. Instead, he awkwardly moved his arms to try and hug her, noticeably inexperienced in the art of comforting someone. Though, somehow, he seemed to understand exactly what it was that she was so upset about… maybe because, deep down, he shared the same fears.  
“Shh, Enoshima… i-it’s OK… we’re safe in here, I promise no one is going to die.”  
“D...do you promise?” She looked up, her face wet and red and her mouth still wobbling.  
“...Yeah. I swear it on my position as the headmaster of this academy. I’d die before I let anything happen to you.” He paused as Junko’s expression changed to look alarmed. “N-not that anything is going to happen to you, I’ll stop it before it does.”  
She settled down again, and even softly smiled, seeming to feel better, at a lot less weighed down by the fears she’d kept hidden for the just over two weeks they’d agreed to stay in the school.

* * *

There was only 6 of them left alive.

  
Every trial that passed made everything come into focus a little more. Now that so many people had died, so many had gotten executed, Junko realised that she could die here. She could have died anywhere, at any time. No one was safe.

  
They’d discovered the fourth floor a while ago, but she’d never gotten the courage to go up on her own. If she’d have had someone by her side, then she would have been embarrassed. ...If Mukuro would have been with her… no, she shouldn’t think about Mukuro. She’d just cry again if she did. And so, sucking in air, the fashionista kept walking up the stairs, arriving and sighing in relief, as if she’d just walked past a giant monster without dying. She was so close to giving up and turning back… but she couldn’t do that with a good conscience… for a reason she still didn’t understand. With her heels echoing loudly in the silence of the hallway, Junko made her way by the toilets just by the stairwell, and with her hands balled up into fists (almost tight enough for her nails to cut her skin), she began walking forwards, a route that almost felt… familiar somehow. Once the hallway separated, she took a left turn, and almost picked up her pace as she saw the double doors at the end of the hallway.

  
Knock, knock.  
“Headmaster?” The voice didn’t sound like her own, it was like she couldn’t control herself anymore… it was like a routine. “Are you in there.”  
No response. Knock knock.  
“Headmaster?”  
Silence.  
…  
Knock. Knock.  
“...Headmaster…?”  
No face came to greet her, no voice came to reassure her. Nothing.

  
The fashionista sighed and turned around, about to leave, with more questions than answers… but her legs were frozen in place. As if they didn’t want to leave the spot she stood. And before she could control herself, Junko leant against the door and slid down it, sitting at its base and crying into her hands, for a reason she didn’t understand… or maybe she just couldn’t remember. She’d never felt more alone.

* * *

When Kyouko told her about the remains of Headmaster Jin Kirigiri laying in the present box, Junko started to cry again. She still didn’t know why. But it hurt almost as much as a thousand executions, and she hated every second of it


End file.
